Pictures from Serbia
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Or more precisely, the trouble pictures from Serbia can cause. One very annoyed Director, one smug Gibbs . . . and maybe some revenge! - the closest thing to a Crack!Fic i write


**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Author's note **_I promised Left my heart in Paris this on Tuesday, considering it is Saturday let's just say I failed. I hope you all enjoy it, it's a bit random and fun. I actually wrote this on the bus mainly, but I liked it. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Pictures From Serbia

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" She shouted down from the catwalk as she came storming out of her office. He'd never know for the life if him how she managed to walk, so god damn fast, in heels that were as high as the Empire State Building. However, that being said, it was not to be confused with the fact he highly appreciated the way they looked. The ones she was currently wearing were an emerald green colour (which just so happened to match her silk blouse perfectly) with an ankle strap. The heel was her usual four inches, a height that made her legs look impossibly long whilst not overriding her petit figure. She also was wearing a grey pencil skirt which he also happened to like very much - especially from the behind.

- The whole bull pen stopped dead in their tracks at her voice: everyone falling silent as she stood there glaring at him. It was a glare that made probies run away crying, and grown men left quivering in their boots. However, on him it had no effect - just as his glare had no effect on her. Instead of being scared of the fired up red head - an emotion that made her look incredibly sexy - he just smirked.

- Especially considering he knew exactly what he had done in this case.

"Get you sorry ass into my office; immediately!" She demanded, hand resting firmly on her hip as she looked him in the eye. Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, ever so slightly, so that no one else would notice. However she did notice; and it simply irritated her further. "Now!"

The red head spun on her perfectly balanced stiletto heel before retreating back into her office with a slam of the door. A murmur of chatter once more began to fill the bullpen once she had disappeared. Gibbs stood up and heard DiNozzo speak. "Looks like the boss as rubbed the director up the wrong way." The smug grin on the field agent's face was soon wiped away by a firm head slap. "Shutting up Boss."

Gibbs walked out of the MCRT divider and up the stairs that lead to the catwalk. As he got to the half way landing he looked at his team "You lot really gonna annoy her more by not finishing that paperwork?" He asked, not wanting to deal with an even more irritated Jenny. "Work. Now!" And with that they all grabbed their pens and set about working whilst he made his way up the second part of the staircase, across the catwalk and into her office.

The moment he realised that he really had pushed his look was when he walked past her assistant - Cynthia Summers - and received a sorry look. That meant something, considering she was not particularly fond of him after the numerous times he had completely disregarded her and barraged into Jenny's office.

In an attempt to get in her good side, he knocked in the door. "Get your smug face in here Jethro, and don't think that knocking is gonna kiss my ass either." He cautiously entered, and softly closed the door behind him. Before looking over at her and raising his hands in surrender.

"Don't shoot!" He pleaded, as she sat at her desk. Her legs were raised up onto her desk, crossed at her ankles. Her bright red hair was loose and falling around her shoulders. The grey pencil skirt had ridden up slightly, but he knew he was in no position to admire the view.

"Then would you care to tell me how this picture ended up being put onto Facebook 30 minutes ago?!" The Director demanded as she spun her computer monitor around so he could see. What he saw made him smile. There was a picture of a younger Jenny (when she had been an agent), lying on her front, on a bed, with only a sheet on top of her, and surrounded by chocolate bars. Her hair was in curls, and messy from a night's sleep. The smile on her face was beautiful. And there was a twinkle in her eye that many had never seen.

He remembered that day: it had been the third day in Serbia. The night before he'd said he was off to get food and asked her what she'd wanted. Her only response had been "Chocolate". However, they'd gotten distracted. So whilst she slept in that morning, he'd gotten her the chocolate - along with some actual food for the foreseeable future. The photo had been taken soon after she'd woken up, and he couldn't deny the fact that it was one if his favourites –

"Actually, I already know!" She stated, her eyes were flaring with even more anger, the green iris' darkened. "You uploaded a picture of the director of NCIS - your boss - half naked!"

Gibbs couldn't deny what he had done. When he'd found the picture whilst tidying the basement the night before, the silver haired marine had been too immature not to upload it. Fact: it had taken him the better half of this morning to actually upload it - and more than a couple of phone calls to Abby. However he had been very proud if himself when I popped up on his screen.

"I uploaded a picture of my girlfriend, with a note thing saying 'Happy Birthday'!" He defended. They'd been seeing one another out of work for a good few months now. It had all began when she's been kidnapped and her driver had been found dead.

"I'm still your boss! The whole of NCIS has probably seen it by now and I'll give it half an hour before SecNav sees it! Damn it Jethro, my birthday will end up being me explaining myself!" In one smooth movement she moved her legs off of the desk, pulled her chair in and began typing. He knew that was his cue to leave but decided against it. Instead he watched her type away with a furrowed brow. The Director's fingers more punched the keyboard, than the gentle tap that was required. She turned to look at him, red hair falling out from behind if her ear. "Oh and that is another thing: I don't want everyone knowing it is my birthday!"

The smirk that slowly but surely made its way across his face did nothing to improve her mood. Yet even though she was well more than a little annoyed, Jenny couldn't help but be thankful for the fact that she was sat down. And that was simply for the reason that the smirk he was wearing was making her go weak at the knees just as it always did. "C'mon Jen!" He stated, trying so desperately not to end up sleeping on the sofa that night - especially when he was still to give her her present.

"I want that photo down off of Facebook this instant!" She ordered, trying to keep her face straight. The red head was finding it increasingly difficult to not just give in.

"Don't know how Jen." The look on her face told him she didn't believe a word of it. Her quirked eyebrow and ever so slightly pouted lips made him once more so desperately despite the sofa.

"Immediately!" She demanded, before turning back to her screen, eyes reflecting the image that looked back at her. But what made the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs shake in his boots was the look of pure evil scheming. A look he knew very well, for back when she was a probie it had been the look that had made Stan Burley run for the hills. It had also ended in the agent also being extremely embarrassed-

"You know where the door is Agent Gibbs." Her eyes never left the screen as she spoke. But as the door closed she leant back in her chair in satisfaction. Maybe the day wasn't such a bad one...

* * *

Gibbs took the stairs back down to the bull pen two at a time, before rounding the corner at a top speed and nearly bumping into a probie agent. As he walked into the MCRT divider he felt his team's eyes on him. Yet it wasn't until he'd taken down the picture - deciding it would be in his better interests to do so - that he saw his timeline.

There, in his screen was a picture from Serbia once more. Only this time it was of him. There he lay on picnic mat, topless, eyes closed; but on his bare chest sat a little ginger cat. The said cat was lying so that its head was tucked in the crook of the special agent's neck. And that agents hand was in the process in striking the cat whilst he smiled broadly.

Now he knew why his teams face resembled that cat that had gotten the cream - no pun intended.

* * *

Not two minutes after he had left her office, did the door slap open and he walk back in. "Jenny!" He stated loudly, and she knew she had won, because as he spoke the sound of the whole of the bullpen laughing filtered up to her office.

"I love the soft side of you Jethro." Was the only reply that fell from those smirking sinful lips. And by the look on her face, she knew she was going to pay for her move - and she could not wait.

* * *

_Please leave me a review _

__abs _


End file.
